Flip-Out Galaxy
The Flip-Out Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World S. To unlock this galaxy, the player must get 110 Power Stars including the first one from the Boss Blitz Galaxy, as well as feed the Hungry Luma on World S's map 2000 Star Bits. The galaxy is similar to the Flip-Swap Galaxy, however, instead of controlling blue and red flip tiles, Mario/Luigi control blue and red Flip-Out Walls. Along with controlling the walls, Mario/Luigi must also use them to Wall-Jump to higher areas. Basically, the player needs to use these walls to proceed to the end of the level. Enemies in this galaxy include Scuttle Bugs and Choppahs. Cosmic Clones appear in the second mission of the galaxy. Planets Starting Planet This is a small planet with two Star Bunnies who teach Mario/Luigi how to control the Flip-Out Walls. A 1-Up Mushroom is here as well as a Warp Pipe that takes the player to the Flip Wall Planet. There are a few Flip-Out Walls that either go inside the wall or pop out of the wall. This planet basically is preparing Mario/Luigi for the next planet, which is a bit more difficult. Flip Wall Planet on the Flip Wall Planet. ]]This is a large planet with several Flip-Out Walls that change each time Mario/Luigi Spins. In the first section, Mario/Luigi must jump on some platforms. In the second section, Mario/Luigi are basically doing the same thing, though some Choppahs will make this difficult. Some Scuttle Bugs will hinder him in the last section. Then, Mario/Luigi must avoid some Spikes and then do some Wall-Jumps using the Flip-Out Walls (which must constantly be changed to climb up to avoid falling into Space). In the second mission, Cosmic Clones will chase Mario, making this task more difficult. The Comet Medal of this galaxy is above the first blue Flip-Out Wall in the second set of Spikes. Collecting it unlocks "Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers". Missions Wicked Wall Jumps Mario/Luigi lands on the Starting Planet, After learning how to control the Flip-Out Walls, thanks to the Star Bunnies on the planet, they must take a Warp Pipe down to the Flip Wall Planet. Here, Mario must travel up Flip-Out Walls by Wall-Jumping. Shortly after that Mario/Luigi will reach an area with retractable Spikes. They must carefully time their movements to avoid being hurt by them. After this area, Mario/Luigi must once deal with Flip-Out Walls while avoiding the Choppahs in the area. After this area, Mario/Luigi must carefully cross eight sets of Spikes. He must also avoid the Flip-Out Walls at the same time to make sure he doesn't touch the Spikes. After this area is the most challenging area of the level. Here, Mario/Luigi must carefully Wall-Jump up the Flip-Out Walls. The player must be mindful of when to Spin in midair to activate a different Flip-Out Wall to Wall-Jump off of. When Mario/Luigi reach the top, they must break the Item Crystal the Power Star is trapped in and collect it. Enemies *Scuttle Bugs *Choppahs Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Flip Wall Planet Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers This Prankster Comet has Mario/Luigi doing Wicked Wall Jumps again, however, Cosmic Clones will appear on the Flip Wall Planet as soon as Mario/Luigi arrive, and will chase Mario/Luigi throughout the remainder of the level. However, unlike the previous level, there are Checkpoint Flags in certain spots, so that when Mario/Luigi lose a life, they will restart the level at the flag. The Cosmic Clones will all be defeated when Mario/Luigi breaks the Item Crystal containing the Power Star. Enemies *Scuttle Bugs *Choppahs *Cosmic Clones Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Flip Wall Planet Gallery for Cosmic Clone Wall Jumpers Galaxysmall_4363.jpg|Mario controls some Flip-Out Walls while some Cosmic Clones follow him. Galaxysmall_4367.jpg|Mario proceeds through a Spike filled area. Galaxysmall_4371.jpg|Mario jumps on some Spikes that are currently retracted in the second Spike-filled area. Galaxysmall_4381.jpg|Mario shatters the Item Crystal holding the Power Star, defeating all the chasing Cosmic Clones in the level. Some Star Bits can also be seen in the picture. Green Star 1 in the galaxy. ]]The first Green Power Star is found a little off the Starting Planet. All Mario/Luigi must do is Wall-Jump between the first red Flip-Out Wall and the nearby blue Flip-Out Wall to reach the top of the blue Flip-Out Wall. Here, Mario/Luigi must then make their way to the edge of the planet where the Green Power Star is found hanging below. Carefully, they must drop down off the edge and aim carefully to land onto the star. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Starting Planet Green Star 2 in the galaxy. ]]The second Green Star is only found during the Cosmic Clone Wall-Jumpers mission. Right near the end of the level, Mario/Luig must Wall-Jump off the last red Flip-Out Wall and avoid Spinning, so that the blue Flip Out Wall does not come out. If timed right, Mario land land onto the star. The star is much easier to get if the player shatters the Item Crystal, releasing the Power Star and defeating the chasing Cosmic Clones, then going back for the star. Enemies *Scuttle Bugs *Choppahs *Cosmic Clones Planets Visited *Starting Planet *Flip Wall Planet Trivia *Flip-Out Walls are also featured in Donkey Kong Country Returns. They only appear in the sixth level of the Factory, Switcheroo. Since the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) cannot Spin, there are red and blue colored switches that when touched, bring out the Flip-Out Wall of the same color. For example, touching a red colored switch will cause all blue Flip-Out Walls to go into the wall and all red Flip-Out Walls to pop out. The Kongs must use these switches similar to how Mario/Luigi must use his Spins to safely cross and complete the level. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2